legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ouroboros
is a mysterious, secret shadow society that has manipulated most of the events that occurred throughout Zemuria. It serves as the main antagonist in the Trails'' Universe'. Background Referred to as "The Snake" and often "The Society" in short, Ouroboros is a shadow organization of unknown origins that lurks behind the scene. How the society was founded and for how long it spanned throughout Trails history is unknown, but it is assumed to have spanned through centuries, while the events of SC date their involvement back to the Hundred Days War in S.1192. For anonymous reasons, the organization only rarely intervenes publicly, preferring to accomplish most of their work through subterfuge and deceit from employing jaegers and assassins. Their methodology ranges from creating unsubstantiated links, masterminding events, and planting the best agents into governments. Although viewed as an “evil organization of terrorists”, some might mention their methods can be also antithetical. The organization is tightly bound as every member shares the Grandmaster's belief, but their individual values of justice defers from each member's "dark past". Objective The organization's aim remains a mystery, only that it requires the collection of all the Sept-Terrions of Aidios to realize their master plan called the "Orpheus Final Plan". Of the artifacts discovered, the Aureole was eventually recovered by Campanella retrieving Weissman's wand. In '''Zero/Ao no Kiseki, Mariabell attempted to create the Zero Treasure in replacement of the original Mirage Treasure, which had vanished. Overtechnology Their level of technology is described to be generations ahead of time, as the society has researched and reverse-engineered the lost technology of Ancient Zemurian civilization. Hence being able to replicate lost artifacts, mass-produce robots and gigantic battleships enough to overwhelm a national state. *The Thirteen Factories: The society's systems of private factories spread across Zemuria. *'Archaisms:' Ancient technological machines in the earliest civilization re-powered with orbal energy serving as the society's lethal weapons. **'Gordias-class:' The advanced and highest level of the archaism units. Anatomized as gigantic humanoids to vanguard *'Glorious:' The society's gigantic crimson mothership at a length of 250 serges. * : The society's private network system invented by Dr. Norvatis. Described to be superior than the Orbal Network in terms of information processing, as seen by the conferences in the Celestial Globe. Members Ouroboros is composed of talented executives, agents of superhuman capabilities and legions of enhanced Jaegers. Ouroboros is led by the mysterious figure known only those who refer as The Grandmaster. Those underneath her rule are comprised of various positions or ranks, such as the Anguis and the Enforcers. The Enforcers can be considered to be the "officers" of Ouroboros. They are lesser in influence, but their physical capabilities can rival those of the Anguis. Subordinates *'Duvalie': Head knight of the Stahlritters whose swordsmanship and godspeed rival that of the Bladelord. *'Ennia:' The Stahlritters' archer/ace sniper. *'Ines:' The Stahlritters' halberd expert *'Gilbert Stein:' A Jenis alumnus and former secretary of Ruan's former mayor, Morris Dalmore. He entered the organization for incompetent beliefs of higher positioning. Associates *'Jorg Rosenberg:' The elder and head of the Rosenberg Studio, one of the Thirteen Factories residing in Crossbell State. *'Altina Orion': A young girl from the Black Workshop who commands a semi-sentient archaism named Claimh Solais, later revealed to be an undercover agent of the Ironbloods, codenamed "Black Rabbit." *'Jester Corps:' The Jaeger corps responsible for the Imperial Guilds Assault incident under Campanella's order. After the Corps' destruction thanks to Cassius' leadership, the remnants went underground whilst unknown they were just a decoy to lead Cassius away for completing the Gospel Plan. Notes/Trivia *The organization's Japanese name literally means "self-eating/self-receiving/endless serpent." By the symbol's own definition, the snake eating its own tail represents the cycle of life, death and rebirth. *The Enforcers' numbers are related to the of , as pointed out by Campanella in Trails the 3rd's quiz minigame. He mentions how the names of each Major Arcanum fit the Enforcers' personalities and roles, such as Joshua and 'XIII - Death' and Walter being 'VIII - Strength'. In fact, Campanella's Enforcer title and number are exactly the same as a Major Arcanum, Number 0 - The Fool. *For mysterious reasons, Ouroboros never attempted to retrieve Leonhardt's sword Kernviter after his death, as it was forged by the Grandmaster's power. *Most of the members individually have a substantial link with a main party member, as they share the same darkness. *Some also claim that the secret society is involved with the Recluse Cube incident during Trails in the Sky the 3rd, because the password "ORPHEUS", which was already present in SC onboard the Glorious, is also a password for a group of thieves aboard their airship. Navigation References Category:Trails Organizations Category:Antagonists